Training Camp Affections
by SweetFantasiesBitterRealities
Summary: The team goes to a training camp by the ocean and what happens to Touko and Tsunami? A little love perhaps? Rated T to be safe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Mitsuko: Konnichiwa, mina-san! This is the first chapter of Touko and Tsunami's story!

Touko: I can't believe you did this…..

Mitsuko: Gomenasai, Touko-san but it had to be done.

Tsunami: Can we get it over with?

Mitsuko: Okay, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Megane: I'll do it; I never had any lines in any fan fictions.

Mitsuko: Gomenasai, Megane-san.

Megane: Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

Training Camp?

Normal P.O.V.

"Okay everyone, this spring break which is tomorrow, we'll have training camp", announced Coach Kudou after practice.

"Where exactly are we going to have the training camp?" asked Gouenji.

"In the country side, which is near a beach", answered Coach Kudou.

"Where are we staying?" asked Natsumi.

"In the Kobayashi Villa and make sure to pack enough clothes", replied the coach.

"You have a villa?" said Tsunami, "Near the ocean?"

"Hai, I go there every so often with oka-san", said Mitsuko.

"Awesome!" shouted Tsunami.

"*pinches Tsunami's ear* we get it. The ocean is your heaven on earth, no need to shout", said Touko.

"Ouch, well no need to pinch my ear so hard", said Tsunami.

"They act like a married couple", pointed out Hiroto.

"Why do they seem like an old married couple?" asked Mitsuko innocently.

"W-well be-because….." stammered Hiroto. _How am I supposed to say it in a way she'll understand?"_

"Y-you don't need to answer my silly question, Hiroto-san", said Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, let's go now", said Kazemaru.

"Okay, Kaze-nii-san", said Mitsuko.

"Those two really seem like siblings", said Gazelle.

"Yeah…" agreed everyone else.

"*let's go of Tsunami's ear* I need to go home, so bye!" said Touko and went to her car.

-Touko's house (or mansion)-

"Ah, finished packing", said Touko relieved.

"Miss Touko, shall the driver take you to the station tomorrow?" asked Touko's maid.

"Yes, please tell him for me", said Touko.

"Understood, Miss Touko", replied the maid.

"Thank you and no need to call me Miss Touko, just Touko", said Touko.

"I will keep that in mind", said the maid.

-Tsunami's house-

"Alright, this is enough clothes. Done packing at last", said Tsunami.

"Maybe I'll see Touko in a swimsuit…" said Tsunami then realized what he just said to himself.

"*blush furiously* what the hell am I thinking*bangs head on wall*?" said Tsunami.

"I should get some sleep!" he said to himself and went to bed.

-At the station the next day-

"Ohayo, mina-san", greeted Mitsuko.

"Ohayo", they greeted back.

"*sees Mitsuko's luggage* isn't that luggage a little too small?" asked Midorikawa.

"No, not at all, I have some clothes at the villa so I didn't bring too many clothes", said Mitsuko.

"Okay everyone, board the train", instructed coach Kudou.

"Hai!" they said.

-in the train-

"Why am I seated next to Tsunami?" asked Touko while pointing at the snoring Tsunami.

"Who knows, but aren't you happy? You do like Tsunami, right?" said Rika.

"*blush* what on earth on you talking about?" shouted Touko, but not loud enough to wake Tsunami.

"Oh c'mon, I bet you want to be like that", said Rika pointing at Mitsuko who fell asleep on Midorikawa's shoulder and Midorikawa was blushing furiously trying to ignore the fact Mitsuko was sleeping on his shoulder.

"No way, do I want to do that", said Touko.

-At the Kobayashi Villa-

"This place is pretty big", said Natsumi.

"*yawn* I guess", said Mitsuko obviously still sleepy.

"What time did you wake up this morning?" asked Touko.

"…..um…..4 a.m., I think", said Mitsuko.

"That's really early", said Aki holding hands with Ichinose.

"Okay here are the room assignments:

**For Girls:**

**Room 1: Mitsuko (A/n: her villa so she has her own room)**

**Room 2: Aki and Fuyuka**

**Room 3: Natsumi and Haruna**

**Room 4: Touko and Rika**

**For Boys:**

**Room 1: Endou, Kidou, Gouenji**

**Room 2: Kogure, Tachimukai, Toramaru**

**Room 3: Sakuma, Fubuki, Kazemaru**

**Room 4: Midorikawa, Gazelle, Hiroto**

**Room 5: Burn, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu**

**Room 6: Kazemaru, Someoka, Tsunami**

Any objections?" asked coach Kudou.

"No", answered everyone.

-Next Morning-

"Everyone, time for practice!" yelled coach Kudou, "Afterwards, you can play."

"Hai!" shouted everyone.

"Someoka! Take over!" shouted Hiroto as he passed it to him.

"Okay! Dragon Slayer V5!" yelled Someoka as he shot the ball.

"Maou the Hand!" yelled Tachimukai and was able to block it and threw it to Touko.

"Okay, Rika let's do it!" shouted Touko.

"Right! Butterfly Dream V3!" shouted Rika and Touko and shot it to the goal.

"The Mountain V4!" yelled Kabeyama, and slowed down the ball a little but it was still going fast.

"True Ijigen the Hand!" shouted Endou and stopped the ball then passes it, "Mitsuko, Here!"

"Okay! *runs to the other side* Angelic Sovereign V2!" yelled Mitsuko.

"It evolved already?" shouted Tsunami.

"Don't just stand there! We have to block it!" yelled Touko, "The Tower!"

"Senpuujin!" yelled Kogure, but the ball went pass both of them.

"Mugen the Hand V4!" shouted Tachimukai, but failed.

"*blows whistle* Okay, that's enough! Practice is over", shouted coach Kudou.

"That was awesome! Let's all go swimming now!" said Tsunami.

"Is the ocean the only thing you think about?" sneered Touko.

"No, I think about surfing and fish too!" argued Tsunami.

"*falls down anime style* THAT'S THE SAME THING!" yelled everyone except coach Kudou and Mitsuko.

-Later-

"Ah, the ocean never felt so good!" said Tsunami.

"Where are the girls?" asked Midorikawa.

"They're forcing Mitsuko to wear a swimsuit because she said she's rather stay inside and read books", explained Kazemaru.

"We're here!" shouted Rika. Everyone turned around and saw the girls and also so Mitsuko wearing a t-shirt over her swimsuit.

"To-Touko, y-you l-look….." stuttered Tsunami at the sight of Touko wearing a two piece swimsuit that was blue and the bottom was shorts with a star emblem.

"I look what?" asked Touko.

"N-never mind! Let's go swim everyone!" said Tsunami and ran towards the water.

"He's so weird", stated Touko, "Oh yeah, thanks for lending me this swimsuit Mitsuko. Why do you have this anyways? I thought you were too shy to wear something like this."

"My mom bought it for me, but it's too revealing for me", said Mitsuko.

"Hey, take off the t-shirt", demanded Rika who, of course, was wearing a pink bikini.

"Yeah, it was so hard to make you wear it", said Haruna who was wearing a yellow one piece swimsuit with a ribbon on one each side.

"C'mon, there's no need to be shy", said Aki who was wearing a white swimsuit with a few frills and made Ichinose blush really red that he almost had a nose bleed.

"*puts jacket on Aki* Aki-chan, please cover up a bit", said Ichinose blushing a really deep shade of red.

"What a lovey-dovey pair….. Anyways…*pulls off Mitsuko's t-shirt* that's much better", said Touko satisfied.

"*blushes* this swimsuit is so embarrassing. Can I put my shirt back on?" asked Mitsuko who was wearing an orange two piece with a little frill on top and the bottom was like a skirt.

"Nope, you look cute anyway", Fuyuka answered. She was wearing a purple swimsuit with a flower pattern, "Right, Midorikawa-kun?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Midorikawa.

-In the water-

"Again with the lovey-dovey people couple (A/n: she means Midorikawa and Mitsuko)", sighed Touko who was on a surf board floating in the water.

"I didn't know you surf", said Tsunami.

"I do, but only a little because I went to Hawaii before", explained Touko.

"Then let's surf together!" said Tsunami smiling really brightly.

"You are so care-free but okay", said Touko.

-At the shore-

"Touko-san and Tsunami-san are talking with each other", pointed Mitsuko who was building a sand castle with the other girls.

"You're right, and they seem to be enjoying themselves", said Natsumi who was wearing a red swimsuit that made her seem quite mature.

"Let's leave them be", said Rika and glanced at Mitsuko's sand castle, "Mitsuko-chan, that sand castle is huge!"

"Ehehe", laughed Mitsuko sheepishly while rubbing the back of her.

"Is that all you can say about that huge sand castle?" asked Gazelle.

-in the water again-

"You are really good at surfing", praised Tsunami.

"Thanks", said Touko.

"We should get back to shore. I can see something interesting from here", said Tsunami pointing at Mitsuko's sand castle.

"Whose sand castle is that? It's huge", said Touko.

"Let's get to shore and ask", said Tsunami.

-Back at the shore-

"Welcome back", said Haruna.

"Yeah, we got tired and we saw that", said Touko pointing at the sand castle.

"That was Mitsuko's doing", said Fuyuka.

"Where is she? And Midorikawa?" asked Touko.

"Mitsuko went back inside to change and start cooking", said Fuyuka.

"And Midorikawa went with her", said Endou.

"Ah-Achoo!" sneezed Touko.

"What's wrong? Cold?" asked Tsunami.

"A little", said Touko.

"*puts his shirt on Touko* wear this until we get inside", said Tsunami and dragged Touko by the hand into the villa. Everyone was so shocked except Gouenji, Tachimukai and Rika because Tsunami actually grabbed Touko by the hand and gave her his shirt to wear.

"WH-what just happened?" asked Aki.

"I have no idea", said Domon.

"I think we just witnessed Tsunami's first move on Touko", smirked Rika.

End of Chapter 1

Mitsuko: End of Chapter 1! Thanks for reading!

Aki: Please wait for the next one.

Mitsuko: please wait. I have school tomorrow and until Friday TT^TT

Touko: Hooray! I'm saved for five days!

Tachimukai: 5 days will go by fast, won't it?

Touko: thanks for killing my happiness

Mitsuko: Please a little while for the next one! Thank you! *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuko: Hi! Here's Chapter 2!

Midorikawa: School finally over?

Mitsuko: Yup, but for the weekend only.

Gouenji: You don't like school, do you?

Mitsuko: Nope, who does? Anyways, who wants to do the Disclaimer?

Kageno: I'll do it

Mitsuko: EEKK! Where did you come from Kageno-san?

Kageno: That's my secret….. Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

Feelings Unfold?

Touko's P.O.V.

"Morning", I greeted, but I only saw Mitsuko there.

"Ohayo, Touko-san. What are you doing up?" she asked.

"That was what I was about to ask you, but I can see you're making breakfast", I said.

"Well, the others are still a bit tired from yesterday", she told me.

"Morning, everyone! Huh? Only Mitsuko and Touko?" said Tsunami.

"Yeah, it's just us. Something wrong with that?" I said annoyed.

"N-no, not at all", he said nervously. There was so much tension in the room that it was probably felt outside.

"Um…..would you all like some breakfast now?" asked Mitsuko breaking the tension.

"Sure", both Tsunami and I said emotionless. Mitsuko placed all the food on the table and soon the others came down.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Smells good!" said all the team members and managers. But I ignored them and sat down, so did they after a while.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in chorus.

-After breakfast-

"Hey, let's go shopping", suggested Haruna.

"Don't we have practice?" asked Sakuma.

"No, otou-san said that everyone would be tired from the trip the other day and practice. We have the day-off", said Fuyuka.

"Lucky! Let's go and have fun!" shouted Burn.

"I'll go to the library", said Mitsuko.

"I'll come with you", said Midorikawa and they both left.

"He's been hanging around Mitsuko a lot", pointed out Hiroto.

"He's using the time he has with Mitsuko when Fidio isn't around wisely", said Gazelle.

"He's making his move, you should too, Touko", whispered Rika to me.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I whispered to her.

"Don't try and deny the truth, you like Surfer boy- I mean, Tsunami, right?" said Rika.

"Just shut up! I'm going for a walk!" I said as I stormed out. As soon as I exited I could feel my cheeks turn pink a little, but ignored it and went towards the beach.

"What the heck was Rika talking about? I don't like Tsunami", I mumbled to myself.

"Oi, Touko!" I heard a familiar voice call me.

"Oh, it's you Tsunami. What do you want?" I asked him.

"I was wondering why you stormed off", he told me.

"None of your business", I sneered.

"Oh, c'mon, you can tell me", he said.

"No, leave me alone", I said and stated to run away.

"Wait, Touko!" he shouted and ran after me. We ran all the way to the small forest.

"*huff huff* y-you sure r-run f-fast", he told me breathing really hard.

"*huff* y-you t-too", I said almost out of breath.

"So, why were you so mad a while ago?" he asked me again.

"Like I said, none of your business", I said and started to walk back to the villa, but Tsunami pinned me against one of the trees.

"None of my business? Oh contraire, you are my friend so it's my business", he said while getting closer until we were at least 2 cm apart.

"WH-what do you think you're doing?" I yelled and pushed him to the ground. I was stunned at my action,

"I-I'm going back to the villa", I said and ran away from Tsunami. _What did I just do? What was he about to do? I'm getting so confused._

Tsunami's P.O.V.

"*punches tree* what the heck was I about to do? I can't believe I did that… I bet she hates me now", I said to myself and went back to the villa.

-Back at the villa-

"Welcome back, Tsunami", said Endou.

"Hey, how long was I gone?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes", said Kazemaru.

"Okay, thanks", I said and saw Midorikawa sulking in a corner, "What happened to Midorikawa?"

"Oh, the girls dragged Mitsuko with them to go shopping and Touko left to go meet up with them a minute ago", explained Hiroto.

"*sweat drop* they sure like to drag Mitsuko with them", I said.

"Yeah, want to go see them?" asked Fubuki.

"I'll pass", I said. _I don't think I should talk or see Touko right now._

"Okay, if you change your mind, we'll be at the mall", said Endou.

"C'mon, Midorikawa, we're going to go to the mall where the girls are", said Gazelle.

"Bye, guys!" I said cheerfully as not to raise suspicion. After they left I went to my room and started to wax my surfboard.

_I can't face her for a while now. Not after what I almost did. I'm so stupid, why does God hate me?_

-Somewhere in Heaven-

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay, Kami-sama (God)?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

-Somewhere in Korea-

"Achoo!" sneezed Aphrodi.

"You okay?" asked Chan-soo.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

-Back to the villa-

"I'm forever stupid", I mumbled to myself.

"You sure are", I heard a familiar voice say.

"Touko, I thought you went to the mall?" I said.

"I did, but I got bored and left", answered Touko.

_That was expected. _I thought to myself and nothing but silence filled the room.

"H-hey, why don't we go surfing?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"I don't feel like it…." she replied.

"Oh, okay…" I mumbled. _This is so hard to make a conversation._

"Hey, Tsunami", started Touko, "why did you pin me against a tree in the forest?"

"Um, I-um-I was-um trying to get you to listen", I stuttered.

"Then why did you inch forward every few seconds?" she questioned.

"I-um-I….." I stammered. _I don't have an answer to that, I was doing it subconsciously._

"Well? What's your answer?" she questioned me.

"I don't know, I guess I did it subconsciously", I answered.

"I don't be-"Touko was trying to say until she was cut off.

"Hey, you two! We're back!" yelled Rika very loudly.

"Welcome back", I said. _Thank God, they came. I couldn't handle Touko's questioning any longer._

"What did you two o while we were shopping?" asked Rika smugly.

"Nothing, now let's eat lunch", said Touko.

"Okay, I'll start preparing", said Mitsuko.

"We'll help", said Haruna and the other managers.

"Arigatou", said Mitsuko, then everyone decided to go to the dining room.

Touko's P.O.V.

_I didn't get true enough answers from Tsunami….._ "Touko-san", I heard a small voice say.

"Oh, Mitsuko, what's up?" I said.

"You seem to be troubled by something, are you alright?" asked Mitsuko.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I told her.

"Okay, but if anything is wrong you can tell us, we are your friends", said Aki.

"Aki, I actually need to talk to you", I whispered, "Let's talk in your room, after lunch."

"Okay", she whispered back.

-After Lunch-

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Aki. (A/n: Everyone else is sleeping, reading or swimming)

"About Tsunami….." I said then explained what happened earlier this morning, "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Hhhhmmmm, the way I see it, it seems you are staring to like Tsunami", stated Aki.

"Eh? What are you saying? I don't like him!" I argued and blushed at what Aki had just said.

"Are you sure about that? What if there is something more? Try thinking about it", said Aki.

-At night-

"_*tossing and turning* I can't get what Aki said out of my head", _I thought to myself and decided to step out on the balcony. I thought for a while, and most were thoughts of Tsunami.

"*blushes and starts shaking head* what the heck am I thinking about?" I whispered to myself. _Do I really like Tsunami?_, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and decided to go into deep thought for a moment.

"Almost all my thoughts just now were of Tsunami… I guess I really do like him", I murmured to myself and then banged my head on the railing a little.

"Stupid Tsunami, why does he always have to turn me upside down?" I asked myself, "I'd better get some rest. We've got practice tomorrow."

-Morning Practice-

"Here I come! Tiger Drive V3!" shouted Toramaru.

"Perfect Tower!" shouted Tsunami, Kogure and I. we managed to block it and the ball was passed to Kazemaru.

"Fubuki!" yelled Kazemaru and passed it to Fubuki.

"Okay, Wolf Legend!" he said but the ball was blocked by Tachimukai's Maou the Hand.

"*pweet* Game over! Score is one all", said Natsumi after blowing the whistle.

"Phew, that was tiring", said Domon.

"Yeah", said Kogure.

"Here you go *hands towel to Kogure*", smiled Haruna.

"…Thanks…." he mumbled softly, trying to hide the small blush on his face. In everyone except Kidou's: _Those two make a pretty cute couple actually._

Kidou's head: _if he even tries anything on Haruna, he's dead._

As I started walking back inside, Tsunami whispered to me, "Meet me at the lighthouse after dinner, I have something to tell you." All I did was nod and head back inside, but what went through my mind was what Tsunami wants to tell me.

End of Chapter 2

Mitsuko: So how was it?

Touko and Tsunami: very embarrassing

Kidou: Why did you apply a short HarunaxKogure? *releases dark aura*

Mitsuko: *trembles with fear and hides behind Fidio* can't blame me if they look a little cute together

Haruna: Does that mean you'll make a story for us?

Mitsuko: Maybe, maybe not

Kogure and Haruna: Please don't, spare us the embarrassment

Mitsuko: everyone, thanks for reading. Please wait 'til the next chapter *bows* thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsuko: Konnichiwa, mina-san!

Tsunami: Can we stop this fan fiction?

Mitsuko: No not yet, but don't worry, this will most probably be the last chapter.

Touko: Hooray!

Mitsuko: who wants to do the disclaimer?

Tachimukai: I'll do it. Mitsuko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.

Truth Revealed at Last?

Tsunami P.O.V.

I feel really bothered by the fact Touko hasn't really talked to me for a while so I called her to meet me at the light house.

"Wonder why she's taking so long", I wondered to myself, and then I saw a figure run towards me.

"Sorry, I'm late. Rika wouldn't let me leave until I answered all her questions. Luckily Mitsuko distracted her", she explained.

"It's all right, now with what I'm going to tell you", I said.

"Wait, before you say anything, I want to say something", said Touko, "Tell me why you haven't been trying to talk to me at all 'til now."

"Eh?" I shouted. Now_ I'm confused. I thought she was the one avoiding me._

"Well, are you going to answer?" she asked.

"Hold on! I thought you were the one ignoring me" I said.

"Hmph that was a test. Any guy would have figured out if the girl wasn't talking to the guy, he would we talk to her right away!" she said a bit annoyed.

"I-I didn't know that! How was I supposed to know that, besides we're talking now! You've been ignoring me the whole day! You've got no right to shout at me!" I yelled. Then, I saw Touko getting a bit teary eyed and she looked down on the ground.

"Y-you're right, but I thought you knew how I feel, but I guess I was wrong", she said as she turned around.

"Tsunami, I hate you!" she yelled and ran away.

"W-wait T-to…." I tried to say, but stopped because I had no right to run after her.

Touko's P.O.V.

I kept running away from Tsunami with tears falling from my eyes. _Tsunami, you're so stupid. _I thought to myself and stopped when I saw Mitsuko.

"Touko-san, are you alright? You're crying", she asked worriedly.

"*wipes tears* I'm fine, dust just got caught in my eye", I said forcing a smile.

"Are you sure? You seem that you want to cry really badly", she said.

"I-I….Waaahhh!" I cried as I knelt to the ground.

-After a few minutes-

"*hands tissue* Here", said Mitsuko.

"Thanks, and sorry", I said.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"Well, I got you involved with my problem and made you worry a lot", I said.

"*smiles* It's okay, when I was little I was crying all the time, no one to talk to and I always tried to keep a smiling face for everyone, even when I was being bullied. My brother was no longer there to protect me, but I didn't want mom to worry. Fidio-kun approached me and told me, **'it is okay if you want to cry, let it at least lift a little weight off your shoulders'**, I cried so much that I felt truly happy", she told me.

"You, really like Fidio, don't you?" I asked bluntly.

"*blushes really red* n-no, it's just that I felt really happy after letting all my tears flow out", she said.

"I see. I guess I did feel a little better after crying", I realized.

"You know, Touko-san, sometimes crying may not be enough. Sometimes you need someone to talk to, to tell all your problems to. Everyone one is your friend, so we'll gladly listen to what we have to say", she said smiling.

"Thanks, I'll remember that", I thanked her.

-Next morning-

"Okay, tomorrow is our last day here. So let's brush up on our techniques, got it?" said coach Kudou.

"Hai!" everyone said in unison. _Tsunami and I haven't talked at all since last night; I guess I should apologize for what I said._

"Touko, are you okay? You're spacing out again", said Aki.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine really!" I said as I faked a smile.

"I don't believe you", said Aki partially glaring. I was totally caught.

"What happened?" asked Haruna, and then everyone started gossiping and bombarding with me questions.

Tsunami's P.O.V.

"Girls are so noisy", stated Kogure annoyed at the giggles and chit chat of the girls.

"*sweat drop* but no all girls are like that, look at Mitsuko. She's just ignoring them and talking with Kazemaru", said Ryuuji (A/n: I'll start using his first name)

"I suppose", said Kogure, "Tsunami, you agree with me right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess", I said not so cheerfully.

"What's up with you? Had a problem with Touko?" asked Burn.

"H-how did you know?" I said really surprised.

"You are really easy to figure out", said Ichinose.

"Yeah, I figured it out after my 2nd week at school", joined in Mitsuko.

"So, what happened?" asked Kazemaru.

"I got her mad at me and she told me that she hated me", I said sadly.

"What did you do?" asked Hiroto.

"I didn't talk to her right away when she started ignoring me", I told them.

Then you are really dumb Tsunami-san", said Mitsuko bluntly, "Everyone knows if the girl starts ignoring you, that means she likes you and you have to talk immediately."

"Mitsuko, you sure know a lot", said Hiroto.

"Haruna and Aki-san told me that", she replied.

"So, I was wrong?" I asked.

"Of course", said Mitsuko bluntly again.

"Then, do I talk to her later?" I asked again.

"Yup, after practice is the best time", answered Mitsuko.

"Can you tell her to meet me at the beach after practice?" I asked her.

"Sure *smiles and walks over to Touko and whispers*", said Mitsuko. After she told Touko, I could have sworn she took a quick glance at me then looked away immediately.

Normal P.O.V.

-During Practice-

"Touko, let's go!" shouted Rika and leapt into the air with Touko.

"Butterfly Dream!" they both shouted, but the move was stopped by Tachimukai.

"Hiroto-san!" shouted Tachimukai as her threw the ball to Hiroto.

"Thanks!" said Ryuuji as he cut in and stole the ball, "Fudou!"

"Alright, my turn!" he yelled as he received the ball.

"Not so fast! Snow Angel v3!" yelled Fubuki, "Burn!"

"Okay!" he said and went towards the goal.

"I don't think so!" yelled Gazelle and tried to intercept him, but Burn passed it to Gouenji who was behind them.

"Shin Bakunetsu Screw!" he yelled.

"God Catch G5!" shouted Endou. He blocked the shot and threw it to Ichinose.

"Alright! Spiral shot!" he yelled.

"Mugen the Hand v4!" shouted Tachimukai and blocked the ball.

"*pweet* that's enough! It's time for lunch", said coach Kudou as he ended practice for a while.

-After Lunch: at the beach (A/n: they are having a break)-

"Hmph, so why did you want to see me Tsunami?" asked Touko pretending to be mad.

"*grabs and kisses her* I like you, I'm sorry for what I did last night", said Tsunami after he broke the kiss.

"Eh? *blushes really red*" said Touko.

"*turns away so she doesn't see him blushing* Y-you don't have to give me an answer now though", said Tsunami. Then, Touko pecked him on the cheek.

"I like you too, and I'm sorry. I don't hate you", confessed Touko.

"Aaaawww, you two are so cute", said Rika.

"Gyaa! Rika you were there?" asked Touko.

"Of course we were", said Aki and then Haruna, Natsumi and Fuyuka came out of hiding.

"Now you know how me and Aki felt", said Ichinose.

"This is really embarrassing", said Tsunami.

"Wait, only you guys are here?" asked Touko.

"Yeah, Mitsuko was able to beg most of them to give you some privacy. She was backed up by Midorikawa", explained Rika.

_Thank you for sparing us so much humiliation Mitsuko, _thought Tsunami and Touko.

"Let's go back and announce the good news!" said Haruna.

"Please don't!" shouted Tsunami and Touko.

"Hmph, no fun", said Rika and Haruna.

"*sweat drop* fine we'll tell them after practice", said Touko.

"Touko is so easy to persuade", giggled Aki.

"Like you are one to talk", said Touko, "You kissed Mark's small scratch because he gave you the puppy dog eyes."

"That was a secret!" shouted Aki and saw Ichinose sulking.

"Go-gomenasai, Ichinose-kun, it was hard to say no", apologized Aki.

"I'll forgive you, if you start calling be Kazuya-kun", said Ichinose.

"Okay, K-Kazuya-k-kun", stammered Aki then blushed a really bright shade of pink.

Ichinose's head: _So cute! _

"*sweat drop* let's go back inside", said Tsunami.

"Yeah, this is becoming weird", said Touko.

"I love you", whispered Tsunami.

"I love you, too", Touko whispered back.

End

Mitsuko: The end of this story!

Touko: Finally.

Mitsuko: Well, I might make a truth or dare show.

IE cast: Eh? No way!

Mitsuko: Don't worry; I'll go easy on you.

IE cast: Yay!

Mitsuko: Don't expect the guest stars and the dares to be so nice.

IE cast: NO!

Mitsuko: Thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
